The Other World Meets Naruto
by King Hawke
Summary: When the Mythrans start looking around the portals, they learn that, despite all the adventure in their world, they haven't seen Nothing yet!
1. Chapter 1

**The Other World Meets Naruto**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I own all Mythrans and the planet of Mythra.

"Hurry up and open it, Doorman! We are getting impatient!" yells a short red-haired young woman at a large man clad in green. His hood casts a shadow over his face, bringing out his glowing yellow eyes.

Doorman crosses his arms, "I will not open it until the others arrive, Natasha."

The young woman bares her fangs and her forehead turns wrinkly. "Open it _now_!"

"No, vampiress," states Doorman firmly. She snarls and crosses her arms. Despite her vampiric visage, she pouts. Two strong arms wraps around her from behind, pulling her close. She struggles briefly. Her pink cloak restricts her movements badly in the person's tight grip.

A deep voice murmurs in her ear, "Patience is a virtue, my dear."

She grins as her face turns back into a more human appearance. Natasha spins around and glomps the person holding her. "Wolfie!" she squeals. "We missed you!" She purrs and snuggles against him.

He chuckles, "I missed you too, Natasha." His dark brown beard brushes against her forehead as they share an embrace. "Be nice to Doorman. He will open it when they all arrive for the journey."

She turns around and growls at Doorman, sounding almost like a fox, "We want to go _Now_!! Open it or we will tear off your arms and force feed you them through your rear!"

"No," he says simply. Natasha crosses her arms and pouts cutely. Wolf rolls his eyes and holds her from behind, resting his head on hers.

The man whispers in her ear, "Jamen is coming."

"Jamen?" she inquires with a frowns. He nods. "Jamen, big green fighting machine Jamen?" He nods again. She squeals and jumps up and down, "Jamen! Jamen! Jamen!" He sighs and pats her head.

"It'll be okay, love," he says, looking down at her hyperness with amusement.

A loud voice yells from above them as a shadow passes over them, "Oh great, Miss Personality is here. Why did we even invite her? Ouch! What did you hit me on the head for, Jamen?"

"Because you are an idiot, Murgetroid, and you seem to forget that she invited us, not the other way around! So be polite to your hostess!" the goblin snaps. The oversized muscular griffin lands next to Doorman, rubbing his feathery head.

Apparently oblivious to the griffins dislike of her, Natasha rushes over to the creature and hugs its neck. "Murgy Birdy," she purrs.

"Let go of me! I am Murgetroid! Say it with me! Mur-ge-troid! And I am a griffin! Not a bird!" She ignores his protests completely and keeps hugging him.

The 8ft tall muscle bound goblin dismounts the large griffin and walks over to the excited young woman and the man.

"Wolf," he says as he holds out his hand. "A pleasure as always."

The man takes his hand and shakes it with a grin, "Likewise, friend Jamen. Natasha has missed you. She never ceases to speak your praises after that last time you saved her."

The young vampiress releases Murgetroid and leaps the entire six feet to land in his arms with ease. "Hello, Natasha," he says as he catches her.

"Jamen!" she squeals, making Murgetroid and Wolf wince from the volume. "Did you bring me anything? Did you?" He smirks and pulls out a nicely carved dagger from his belt and hands it to her.

He explains as she takes it and examines the intricate designs, "I got that on special order from the elves. It cost half a job's pay to get you that."

She hugs him tightly, making sure she doesn't stab him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He sets her down next to Wolf and nods to Doorman who merely glares up at the goblin. A large brown dragon drops from above the clouds and lands with a thud, a small shockwave washing over the group. A small black haired woman climbs off of the dragon and slides down its back, down its tail, and landing right in front of them.

She gives the dragon a small kiss on the jaw. "That will be all, Jax. See you when we return!"

The dragon slowly morphs into a handsome brown man. He kisses her back softly and smiles, "Be safe, Chloe, or I'm coming in after you with the Elite Dragon Corps." She smiles and makes a shooing motion with her hands. He smirks and takes a step back, quickly transforming back into a magnificent dragon. He nods quickly takes to the skies, disappearing from sight.

A dark figure approaches, a black cloak covering his entire body. Black leather gloves cover his hands. His eyes glow under the hood, his pale face easily visible. "Hello, Castor," Doorman states ominously.

"We are here, Green Man," Castor growls. "Let's go."

Doorman's hands glow brightly with green energy, and a circular doorway opens up in the air. He pulls it open, revealing a dark swirling mist. "Portal opened. Enjoy the adventure."

"What's on the other side?" Chloe asks curiously.

"I don't know," says Doorman seriously. "Now go or stay." One by one, they walk through the portal. Once they are through, he closes it behind them and it disappears. He chuckles darkly, "Well, I'll check in a few weeks. That should give them enough time to explore and enjoy themselves."

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I still do not own Naruto, but I own everything else from Mythra.**

Sarutobi is gazing at his crystal ball, watching with a satisfied smile as Iruka and Naruto walk home after defeating the traitor Mizuki. The Hokage Tower is peaceful for a change. It is something he could get used to, if not for the strange glowing vortex opening up less than five feet away from his desk!

He almost drops the ball and jumps to his feet. "What is this?" he thinks, trying to go through all the solutions of what it could be. "Hai!" he shouts, but no genjutsu is dispelled. "Okay then," the Hokage thinks, "This is real."

A moment later a short young woman about Sarutobi's height staggers through the portal and immediately looks around. A bearded man with a large battle axe strapped to his back stands next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The other strange creatures enter the room, a green outline appearing around each of them when they exit the portal, but quickly dissipating into nothingness.

"Anbu!" Sarutobi orders. A squad of Anbu appears around the group. Murgetroid spreads his wings, barely missing one of their heads and yawns, "I hate portal travel." The Hokage stares bug-eyed at the huge talking bird-like creature. Natasha's eyes glow bright red along with the dark-cloaked man's eyes. Fangs extend and they disappear in blurs. The Anbu disappear with them, and reappear almost instantly. Natasha is standing on one Anbu's stomach with the knife clashing with the Anbu's sword.

Castor reappears with an Anbu in each hand. He smashes their heads together and lets them drop. The third Anbu halts when a solid six foot long sword appears at his throat. "Do not move," Castor growls just loud enough for him to hear.

"What is this?" Sarutobi says, amazed at how quickly his Anbu were taken down. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Wolf strolls forward and lays his battle axe gently on the Hokage's desk. "We're just here for a visit," he says with a smile. "Now, who are you and where are we?"

"Your name first, stranger," Sarutobi says warily, waving off the second squad of Anbu who appear around him.

Wolf smirks, "Name? I don't have one. But, the green lug behind me is Jamen, the bird is Murgetroid, the lovely young woman holding down your soldier is my beloved Natasha, and the man in black is Castor. Say hello, dear!"

Natasha kicks the Anbu's sword aside and grabs onto his throat with both hands, the knife dropping next to his head, barely knicking his ear. She looks up at the sound of his voice and grins, "Hello, old man."

"Griffin, Griffin, Griffin!!" Murgetroid screeches. "I am a bloody Griffin! Not a stupid bird!" Jamen sighs and nods cordially to the Hokage. Sarutobi stares at the giant warrior, taking in the weapons on his belt, the gigantic blade on his back, and the thick solid armor covering his chest and legs.

Castor reverses his grip on his blade and smashes the Anbu's mask with the handle, shattering the mask. The man drops to the ground unconscious. "Where are we, old man? I grow impatient for an answer," he says dangerously.

Sarutobi stammers, "You are in Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village. I am the Hokage, the village leader."

Chloe Jade lifts the desk with ease and tosses it aside. Sarutobi's eyes grow wider at the three gray fox tails hanging from her waist. She looks him in the eye and says, "I believe they also asked for your name, Mister Hokage."

"I am Sarutobi," he replies, trying to figure out how to deal with the new arrivals. "Miss Natasha, please release my Anbu!"

The redhead glances to Wolf who nods. She pouts but releases him, the Anbu immediately gasping for breath. "Party pooper," she mutters unhappily.

"Hidden Leaf Village?" asks Jamen politely, attempting to defuse the situation.

Sarutobi glances over Chloe's shoulder at him in surprise. "You have never heard of the Hidden Leaf Village?" They all shake their head. Castor sheathes his Claymore under his cloak and walks to the window, looking down over the moonlit village.

"Wolf," he states. "You better keep control. It is a full moon here."

"I know," the bearded man replies irritably. "I noticed the moment we arrived here."

Natasha sniffs the air and frowns, "Someone was here recently who smells like a fox. And we don't mean you, CJ." Chloe nods, flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"I smell him too. Let's go find him!" Castor says.

Sarutobi realizes who it is and says, "Wait! What do you want with him?"

"Him?" smirks Castor. "Why would someone smell like a fox?"

"That is a village secret," states Sarutobi firmly. Jamen opens the door and tries to go through, but his shoulders break off some of the wall as he walks through. "You need a bigger door, Sir," he calls over his shoulder. Murgetroid goes to the window and jumps out of it. Sarutobi watches him fall out of the window then soar into the sky. The secretary stares in awe at the large green man walking past her.

Castor and Natasha disappear at a speed that only the Hokage can follow. "Where are they going?" he asks the remaining two members of the group.

Chloe smiles and pats his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Hokage Sarutobi. They won't hurt the fox guy. They are just curious." With that, she sprints out of the room and down the hallway to catch up with the goblin.

Wolf shrugs and puts his battle axe away. "We'll be here for the next couple of weeks, Sir," he says roughly. "We will try to stay out of trouble." Sarutobi stares at him as he morphs into a wolf-man and jumps out the window. He rushes to the window and stares down as Wolf climbs down the straight wall ease, leaving claw marks in his wake.

Sarutobi gestures and the Anbu that are awake jump to his side. They salute him and he says, "Find them and watch them. Only interfere if they start hurting someone. Scatter!" They disappear in swirls of leaves. He looks around his messy office and holds up the crystal ball. He sees Naruto and Iruka eating at the ramen stand. "This is going to be a long day," he mutters under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Anyone that traveled through the portal is mine, including Doorman, who opened the portal. Naruto is not owned by me.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slurps down his delicious ramen next to Iruka. The chunin silently admires how fast the knuckle head is growing up. A loud voice breaks the relative silence. "Murgetroid, slow down!" bellows Jamen as he tries to restrain the griffin. He has his arms wrapped around Murgetroid's neck with his feet planted firmly in the dirt, leaving behind two dirt trails as the massive goblin is being pushed forward to the ramen stand.

"I knew it!" screeches Murgetroid, his feathers ruffling. "That noodley heavenliness shall be mine!"

Iruka gawks at the griffin and goblin in amazement, and his shock more than doubles when he can't dispel it as a genjutsu. Naruto follows the griffin's gaze to his steaming bowl. He quickly slurps up the last of the ramen and places it on the counter. The blonde ninja declares, "You ain't touching my ramen ever!"

Murgetroid glares down at the small boy and crows, "Give me the noodley goodness!!"

"Never!" Naruto retorts heatedly. "It's all mine!" Murgetroid looks past him at the empty ramen bowl and sighs. A big annoying grin crosses Naruto's face. "Haha! I win, Bird Face!"

"I am a Griffin! Griffin, Griffin, Griffin, how many times do I have to say it?" he cries out irritably, his feathers smoothing themselves under his armor. Jamen and Iruka let out identical frustrated sighs.

Jamen and Iruka shout simultaneously, "Cut it out!" Naruto and Murgetroid stare at the two men.

"That was weird!" Naruto exclaims.

Murgetroid replies, "No kidding!"

Ayame and her father Teuchi stare at the new arrivals in wonder, jumping when a gray fox jumps onto an empty stool. Five tails wave absently behind her as the fox says politely, "I would like to order two of your largest bowls, for myself and the griffin."

"Since you are strangers here, the first bowls are on the house!" Teuchi says with a smile. "Two Hokage-sized Ramen, coming up!" He turns to the kitchen to start cooking, but his daughter simply stares at the fox.

A cry of "Cute!!!" echoes through the village and the fox finds herself being crushed in the girl's arms.

"Need…breathe!" the fox gasps, trying frantically to get free.

A man with jet black hair with a few strands of gray setting in sits on the stool next to Iruka. "Release Chloe Jade, Miss," he says slowly. She quickly apologizes and sets the fox back on the stool.

Iruka gasps as the fox slowly morphs into a beautiful young woman about his height. Her long black hair flows down her back over her fox skin clothing. Three tails dangle from her waist while the other two wrap around her waist like a belt. She raises an eyebrow at him, "You look as if you've never seen a woman before."

His brain tries to process the transformation but fails, his apology never forming. "Be more discreet," states Castor darkly. "These people are bloody."

Iruka snaps from his daze and glances at Castor, "What do you mean, sir?"

"You, youngster," begins Castor with a malicious grin, "Have blood all over your clothing, and most of it is fresh. However, some of it is old. Blood is very hard to get out of one's clothing." Iruka stares at him in surprise.

Natasha slowly approaches and points to Naruto, who is looking around at all the newcomers. For once, he is silent. "He's the foxy boy," she states. Her eyes glow and she giggles, "Maybe we can have a taste?" Iruka stiffens and draws a kunai.

Wolf wraps his strong arms around her from behind and says soothingly, "No eating the people, love. We are here for exploring, not for making enemies."

"But we are hungry!" she whines, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

He raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Honey, I'm a werewolf. Puppy eyes don't work on me." She pouts and turns back to gaze at Naruto like a cat would eye a mouse.

Naruto gulps and yells, "What is with you guys? Who are you?"

Jamen towers over everyone but Murgetroid and smiles, "Well, little man, we are here for a visit."

Castor glances at Iruka, "Put the knife away, boy. It would be useless."

"Useless?" Ayame says curiously, sliding the two bowls onto the counter.

"Yes, completely useless," Castor repeats. "His knife is not wood or enchanted, therefore, it would do him no good against us. His wounds also are fresh and would slow him down. I would take pleasure in draining him of all blood if he were to attack. Not only that, but my knife is bigger."

Iruka stare at the stranger cautiously and inquires, "Your knife?"

Castor grins evilly and reaches into his dark cloak. He slowly pulls out a six foot long foot wide claymore and stabs it into the ground. Releasing it, he murmurs proudly, "Yes, my knife." Teuchi, Iruka, and Naruto gawk openly at the huge sword.

"Oh, that thing?" Jamen says casually. "Mine is still bigger." All human eyes turn back to him. The goblin draws a massive eight foot tall blade from his back and swings it around with one hand, leaving a small vacuum with the speed of his blade. He tosses it between hands and swings it again. The greenish metal glints in the streetlamp light.

He sheathes the blade as Naruto shouts, "That's your knife??"

Ignoring his question, Wolf growls, "Boy, my nose and that of my love's tells me that you are in close communication with a fox. Why is that?"

"Um…" Naruto glances at Iruka, who shakes his head.

Castor says, "Because it is in his gut. The scent is centered around his stomach."

Iruka growls, "You don't know what you are talking about!"

Castor meets his glare easily, "Yes, I do. The question is: why is the girl behind me looking so surprised and why are you looking so worried about it?" One could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued.

------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Disclaimer: I own all Mythrans, but not Naruto's universe characters.

* * *

Recap: _Castor says, "Because it is in his gut. The scent is centered around his stomach."_

_Iruka growls, "You don't know what you are talking about!"_

_Castor meets his glare easily, "Yes, I do. The question is: why is the girl behind me looking so surprised and why are you looking so worried about it?" One could hear a pin drop in the silence that ensued. _End Recap.

* * *

Teuchi continues making the bowls of ramen while Ayame stares at Naruto curiously. "Well, foxy? Why do you smell like a kit?" Natasha says. Her body slowly shrinks and fur starts to push out onto her skin until she is a medium-sized red fox. She walks over to him and sniffs his stomach. "Smells like a weird fox."

Chloe Jade sighs and morphs into a slightly larger gray fox and paws at Natasha's furry red ears. "Back off, Natasha," she growls. The Chinese fox sniffs his stomach and tilts her head curiously. "He smells like a Chinese fox, only a lot more powerful."

"I have a Nine Tailed Demon Fox sealed in my stomach," Naruto says quietly.

Iruka sighs, sliding his kunai back into his pouch. "Naruto, you shouldn't have told them that."

"They already knew, Master Iruka," Naruto points out.

Castor nods and yanks his claymore from the ground and slides it back under his cloak into its sheath across his back. "Okay, your curiosities are satisfied, what now?"

Natasha snuggles up against Wolf and says, "We want to have a fight!"

"Natasha," scolds Wolf. "You know we can't fight right now."

"Please!" she whimpers, giving him huge puppy eyes.

He sighs and turns to Iruka, "Do you have any where that we can spar at? It needs to be pretty big."

Naruto shouts, "Sure! I'll take you to the training grounds!" He bounds off before Iruka can protest.

Murgetroid inhales the bowl of ramen with a few gulps and Chloe Jade finishes hers. She looks at Teuchi and says respectfully, "Sir, what do you accept as payment in this village?"

"What currency do you have?" Teuchi asks curiously.

Chloe Jade opens the bag on her waist, pulls out five solid gold coins, and slides them onto the counter. "Just this. Is that enough?" Ayame stares at the gold coins in awe.

"You could have fifty ramen bowls for that much!" Ayame says loudly.

Chloe Jade nods, "Good. I'll make good on those fifty bowls before I leave. Keep it on a tab, if you will."

"Great doing business with you!" Teuchi calls after her as she walks away. "Come again!" The visitors to Konoha follow Naruto to the training ground.

Naruto looks around the large training area and grins from ear to ear. "You can fight here!"

Natasha draws her dagger and grins mischievously. Wolf sees her grin and gestures for everyone to stand back. Castor drops his cloak and claymore. "Jamen, watch these," he says firmly. He pulls out a second smaller sword and steps onto the field. "I will join you in this spar."

Wolf's body shakes and he seems to have seizures. He face expands as his teeth grow longer. The wolf-skins clothing that he is wearing clings to his skin and merges with it, a tail sprouting from his backside. He drops to all fours and looks up at Castor with dark eyes. "Begin," he growls. Naruto and Iruka watch in shock at the newcomers.

Castor lights his pipe and smokes it casually. "Attack when you feel prepared," he replies.

Natasha draws a short sword and lunges at him, but he easily counters her blow and spins her around, slapping her in the side of the head with the hilt of his sword. "Calm down and think, Natasha! You are making us look bad in front of the villagers."

"It's night," she scowls. "Nobody's out here but us!" She does a back flip over his head and lands on his shoulders. He falls back, catching himself with one hand while blocking her sword. She lands on his chest and does a front flip off of him. He pushes off the ground and drops the sword as the powerful werewolf lifts him off the ground and body slams him against a tree. He grunts and twists the werewolf's arm behind its back and kicks it across the field.

"Teamwork!" he shouts. "I have been telling you this for months now!" They snarl and attack at the same time, Natasha going for his head while Wolf goes for his legs. He goes horizontal and spins out of their reach. "Better," he admits. Castor's fangs extend and his forehead goes wrinkly. He slowly smiles at them and whispers, "Try to get me now." His body slowly dissipates into mist.

Natasha growls, "No fair! We hate it when you do this!" Iruka tries to cancel it, but nothing happens.

"It's not one of your techniques," Chloe Jade says as she watches. "It's a vampire thing."

"Vampire? What's that?" Naruto asks.

Murgetroid pipes up, "Vampires are blood sucking, spirit possessed, walking corpses."

"I am not a walking corpse," the mist says irritably, Castor's normal sword impaling the ground between Murgetroid's front paws. Wolf crouches in the mist and braces himself. Natasha does the same with her sword ready. A thick gust of mist punches Wolf on the back than flips him over with a kick to the face. While that happens, the mist wraps around Natasha's throat and starts choking her. "Give up yet, you two?" Wolf kicks at the mist helplessly while Natasha claws at her throat and slashes wildly at the mist to no affect.

Jamen states, "You win, Castor. Let's go find a place to rest." He turns to Iruka and towers over him. "Do you have any suggestions about where we can stay?"

"First, we need to make you look more like a human or you'll get confronted by ninja all the time about being in the village without authorization as enemy nins," Iruka explains. "You'll have to talk to the Hokage about it. My chakra is about out."

"What is chakra?" Murgetroid says curiously, tilting his feathered head at the instructor. "And what kind of ninja do you have?"

Castor forms back into a single person and Natasha says excitedly, "We fought ninja once! The Snake-Heads!"

"You fought Orochimaru?" Iruka gasps.

Wolf states, "No. I believe the two survivors of that clan were named Slick and Sly. Who is Orochimaru?"

Iruka shakes his head, "Never mind. I'm going to take Naruto home. You can all talk to the Hokage about where you can stay."

Naruto looks up at Iruka, "I want to learn stuff like that! Can they teach me?"

"I'll ask the Hokage about it, okay?" he says quickly.

"Yay!" Naruto shouts.

Jamen kneels beside the boy, "Naruto, people are sleeping. You should be more quiet."

"Okay," Naruto says in a loud whisper.

Castor slides his cloak and sword back on and looks down at Naruto. "We will teach you more tomorrow, assuming that the Old Man gives us permission. I would hate to break any rules right off the bat of being here."

"We like breaking rules!" Natasha says loudly. The group glares at her. "We mean, we like to have fun, but not breaking rules, most of the time." The glares lessen slightly.

Naruto gazes up at her, though she is shorter than everyone else there other than him. "Why do you say We all the time instead of I?"

"We say it because we are one person. We have the original human personality," she explains. Her forehead morphs, her fangs lengthen, and her eyes glow red, "And we have the vampire personality. But we promise not to taste you."

"Taste me?" Naruto says loudly, making Iruka sweatdrop.

Wolf says bluntly, "She won't drink your blood. Now, get going to bed. We're going to be training early if you wake up early enough."

Naruto lets out a loud war whoop and runs down the street, dragging/pulling Iruka along behind him. The Hokage stares into his crystal ball when he notices that Castor is no longer with the group. He looks up to see Castor leaning over his desk to look at him. "Hello, Old Man. You heard what we all said. What do you say?"

"You may train the boy, but with supervision. Tomorrow is the graduation ceremony where the young ninja are put on their first teams. I will talk to his new instructor and schedule a time for you to train him if you think you can help him at all," Sarutobi says, having already thought it through.

Castor raises an eyebrow, "You don't have any other government officials to go through before making that decision?"

"The council can suck it up," the Hokage says bluntly. "Besides, I doubt they could stop you if you really wanted to train him. If you can make him stronger, than I want you to help him."

"Twill do, Old Man. We'll be crashing in the nearest abandoned building we find. We'll see you here in the morning. Later," Castor says as he walks out the door. He closes it behind him and the secretary takes the time to look the handsome vampire over. Castor glances over his shoulder and smirks, "No, Lady. It wouldn't work out." He keeps walking, leaving her puzzled as to how he knew what she was thinking. He mutters under his breath, "You aren't a vampire for a millennia without picking up mind reading; seriously, these people are idiots. Challenging fighters yes, but not too bright."

**

* * *

**

Read and Review! The More Reviews, the faster the updates! Any reviews would be nice

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

* * *

"Please!" Natasha whines. "We really want to go see the test!"

Sarutobi rubs his eyes and leans back in his chair. He looks across his desk at the fiery red head. "You can go if you promise not to give Kakashi a hard time."

"Us? Give a teacher a hard time?" the vampiress grins innocently, putting a hand over her heart.

Jamen bows slightly to the Hokage. "I will make sure that they do not cause too much of a disturbance." Sarutobi nods gratefully.

Castor growls, "Have you informed your ninja about our arrival? I do not want to go around and get confronted."

"Yes, they have been informed," Sarutobi replies. He pulls a map out of his desk and hands it to Wolf who is nearest to him. "You are in the Hokage Tower. Go to Training Ground 3. Naruto and his team should be there by now." The group bows slightly with the exception of Castor and turns to leave. "Please use the door!" requests Sarutobi. Jamen and Murgetroid jump out of the window anyways due to the size of the door, but the others leave via the door. The secretary gazes after the tall vampire wistfully before going back to her work.

**At the Training Ground Ten Minutes Later: **

The masked Jonin glances around the grassy area and looks back to his students. 'A fangirl, an avenger, and an idiot. This should be over quickly.' Out loud, he says, "Get these two bells from me before the timer goes off or you will go without lunch and the one who didn't get the bell will be tied to the wooden post. Come at me with the intent to kill or you will never succeed."

Naruto runs at him but Kakashi quickly grabs his wrist and aims the kunai at the back of the blonde's head. He states, "I didn't say go." He releases the boy's hand and shouts, "Go!" Sasuke and Sakura disappear into the underbrush while Naruto stands in the clearing, glaring at him. The boy forms a dozen shadow clones and they all charge at him. Kakashi raises an eyebrow and easily deflects their blows into each other until only Naruto is left. He knees him in the stomach and nudges him over with a flick to the forehead. The silver haired Jonin takes a few steps back and continues reading his book, giggling pervertedly.

"Go Naruto! You can do it!" cheers a loud voice. Kakashi peers over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow when he sees a short red-haired woman dressed in black leather with a long pink cloak covering her skin and a hood over her head to block out the sunlight.

Kakashi states firmly, "Please leave, Miss. I am conducting a shinobi test with my students. Your presence is distracting."

"No thanks! We'll just watch!" she calls back cheerfully, sitting down on one of the stumps.

Wolf sits down on another stump and explains, "The Hokage said we could watch if we didn't cause too much of a mess. But, if we think you are about to kill the boy, we will step in and eliminate you." Kakashi frowns but nods and turns back to face his opponents.

(Because I'm lazy and nobody reads this story, I'll summarize) Sakura got in a genjutsu, Sasuke got headhunted, and Naruto got beat up. The ending is the same as in the show. Kakashi is about to leave.

The Jonin pauses to look around at the strange-looking creatures and strangers on his training ground. "Kakashi, I want to fight you," Wolf says clearly.

Kakashi stares at him indifferently, "Why should I fight you?"

"Or I'll kill the pink haired banshee wanna-be," the werewolf replies. "She will get the fox boy killed if she remains at his side when her loyalty is with the vampire wanna-be."

Natasha squeals, "Blood!" The rest of the group sighs and sits back down to watch. Kakashi stares at him for a long moment before nodding.

The two men take up defensive stances, Wolf holding his battle axe and Kakashi holding his kunai. "Start," Kakashi states quietly. The Jonin throws a kunai which is easily deflected by the axe and jumps in the air, only to have himself body slammed by the bearded challenger. He kicks for the man's head, only to have the blow softened by the man's arm and does a backflip to avoid a slice across the chest. He runs through hand signs and says, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" A large dragon rises out of the ground and charges at him. The Chinese Fox woman sighs wistfully from the sidelines at how much the dragon looks like her lover in action. Wolf hops onto one of the posts and leaps onto the dragon's back. He scampers down the dragon's back towards Kakashi. The Jonin forces the dragon to reverse directions and attack him again. The werewolf jumps over Kakashi's head and hides behind a tree. The earth dragon barely passes over Kakashi's head and destroys the tree.

Wolf races out from behind the newly created stump and throws his battle axe. Kakashi glances behind him and realizes that Sasuke is still behind him and if he dodges the axe, it will hit him. He deflects it into a nearby tree with his kunai and runs through hand signs again, saying, "Chidori, one thousand chirping birds!" His hand is engulfed in electricity and he races towards the werewolf. Wolf runs at him, grabs the Jonin's hand, and forces it into Wolf's own shoulder. He roars with pain and kicks the Jonin away into a tree. He staggers back and Kakashi watches with amazement as the torn up shoulder of the man he is fighting slowly pulls itself back together and starts healing at a visible rate.

"I have to end this now," murmurs Kakashi. "Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu!" He drops a smoke bomb and dives into the ground. He swims through the earth and reaches up where he senses the challenger. Wolf leaps high into the air, grabbing onto Kakashi's wrist and yanking him into the sky in the process.

As they both are falling towards the ground, Wolf growls, "I can smell you!" He morphs into a giant wolf and pounces on him. Kakashi's arm is held up to block and Wolf would bite down and rip off the arm if not for Jamen stepping in his way and throwing Kakashi aside like a ragdoll. He grabs onto the large wolf's jaws and holds it open. Nobody notices that the teeth scraped Kakashi's wrist enough to draw blood and get saliva into the wound.

Wolf growls warningly to Jamen who states, "That is enough. You won the spar. Revert before the special forces of ninja watching us intervene like they almost did." Wolf reverts back to a human and glances over at Murgetroid who is pinning an Anbu against a tree with one lion's paw and Castor who has two Anbu by the throats, licking his lips hungrily. Murgetroid glares at the Anbu while spitting out the sword he had caught with his beak.

Chloe Jade pokes Castor's back with her short sword and says loud enough for him to hear, "I don't care if you kill me again, but you will not drain any ninja in this village."

Castor gives her a withering look and throws the Anbu aside. He shouts after them, "Leave us!" He turns back and his eyes lock with the Chinese Fox's. Murgetroid tosses the Anbu into her companions and they vanish in a leaf shushin.

Kakashi puts a quick bandage on his wrist and pulls his shirt down to cover it so he does not show weakness to the strangers. Team 7 stares at the strange creatures in awe after witnessing the battle between Kakashi and Wolf.

Sasuke stalks up to the old and powerful werewolf and says proudly, "Train me!"

"Why should I?" replies Wolf with amusement.

The dark haired boy sputtered, "Because I am an Uchiha! That's why! Teach me how to turn into that wolf thing!"

"No," Wolf states. He turns away to help Kakashi to his feet.

Sasuke yells, "I order you to train me! I must gain more power to kill my brother!"

Wolf turns back around and lifts Sasuke up by his throat. He snarls dangerously, "I don't know who the 'Uchiha' are, but they sound like a bunch of worthless snobs to me. Give me another order, and it will be the last thing you ever do, little boy. I have no time or patience for someone like you. Now scram before I turn into a wolf and eat you one limb at a time." He drops the trembling Uchiha on his butt and walks away.

Sakura gawks at the werewolf and screeches, "How dare you treat Sasuke like that!" He glares at her and continues walking over to Natasha.

The old darkly clad vampyre towers over Sakura and inquires, "Why do you care for the Uchiha?"

"Because he's so handsome and cool and his entire family got slaughtered so he's the only survivor! He also has the coolest bloodline ever!" Sakura says with a fangirl squeal.

Castor sighs and kneels down to be at Sakura's eye level. "Good looks change after a few battles unless you have powers that make the scars disappear. His entire family got slaughtered but the brother who did it spared him. He wants to kill the man who spared him; is that really that 'cool'? Blood powers should not determine one's worth."

Sakura looks down at her toes and mumbles, "Well, he has to avenge his family."

"Has he ever shown any care for you at all?" Castor inquires again.

"Oh," Sakura says bashfully, "He's just shy!"

"No, I think you are annoying," Sasuke inserts angrily.

Castor smirks and stares into Sakura's eyes, "You heard it for yourself. You can't deny the words coming from his mouth. Why do you care about Sasuke?" After a long moment, Sakura shrugs. The vampire pats her on the head like a dog and nods, "There may be hope for you yet."

Jamen and his griffin friend exchange long glances, seemingly arguing with their eyes. A minute later, Murgetroid lifts Naruto up and lets him sit on his back between his wings. "Don't fall off," the griffin warns. Naruto nods excitedly and runs his fingers over the griffin's interlocking armor. Jamen smiles slightly and helps Kakashi to his feet, accidentally squeezing too hard on his wound and making the ninja wince.

"You got injured," Jamen comments calmly, but his eyes are strangely serious.

Kakashi waves off his concerns, "It's just a cut from the guy's axe." Jamen can easily tell that he is lying but nods slowly.

"If that is what you say happened, I will not push the issue. However, if that werewolf's teeth scratched you at all or his claws did, tell me. Your life could be in danger," Jamen warns.

Kakashi states, "I said I am fine. As this team's instructor, I give you all permission to train Sakura and Naruto. I will train Sasuke myself."

A tree explodes as Kakashi is thrown through it. Jamen lowers his fist and rumbles, "You would show such blatant favoritism in your team? It's a wonder that these children will even survive with a man, and I use the word lightly, as their teacher." Kakashi glares at him dangerous but vanishes in a leaf shushin.

Chloe Jade looks the pink haired girl over and says, "I am your new teacher. You may call me Master CJ. Meet me here in the morning for training by 6am. Do not be late."

Sakura exclaims, "That early? That's insane!"

"You are a warrior, girl! Not a damsel in distress! Straighten up or you will die in this line of work. Go home," Chloe snaps. Sakura jumps a little and leaves.

Castor tells Naruto, "We will be training you and Sakura from now on. You'll still go on missions with Sasuke, but don't rely on him in combat situations." Naruto frowns but acknowledges his words with a nod.

Sasuke walks away after Kakashi vanishes, grumbling about how he would be talking to the council about this.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own Mythran characters. Get over it.

* * *

**The Next Morning: **

Sakura rubs her eyes and opens them sleepily. Sitting on her chest and staring down at her is a large gray fox. The pink haired girl screeches and the fox jumps off. It morphs into a young woman before it hits the ground and it draws a sword. Sakura feels the pointed tip at her throat when she sits up. "It is 6:10," the woman states coldly. "In my world, tardiness means death."

Shivering with fear, Sakura gasps, "How did you get in here?"

"The man Kakashi gave me directions to your house. He doesn't seem to care much for you." She pulls her long black hair back over her shoulder with one hand and matches Sakura's gaze with her own. "You are a dreamer. A damsel in distress just waiting for a rescue. Well, nobody will rescue you from me. If you die, I will just shove your soul back into your wounded body and keep you going." Sakura's eyes go wide in shock. "Or I could just let you remain dead. We shall see. On your feet."

Sakura stumbles back on her bed and tries to crawl backwards. Once the sword is no longer touching her neck, she hurries to her feet and stares at the woman in fear. "Who are you?"

"Your new master Chloe Jade. When I finish with you, you will be dead multiple times over and able to take on a dragon; or you'll just be dead. It is completely up to you."

"Up to me? How?" Sakura whispers.

Chloe states, "If you remain a fangirl after the first month, you will be slain. If you grow up and become a true warrior, you will live." She looks down at Sakura's purple nightgown. "Get into some decent clothes, girl. We have work to do." She turns on her heels, sheathing the blade in a smooth motion. The Chinese fox strolls out of the room and closes it behind her. "You have two minutes."

"That's not even enough time to do my hair!" Sakura protests, taking off her gown and slipping on her sports bra and shirt.

The fox woman drawls, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that we were holding a beauty contest. You now have sixty seconds for your stupidity's sake. Be at my side." Sakura hurries into her shorts and shoes. She grabs her headband, weapons pouch, and breaks open her door to come nose to nose with Chloe. "Good job, princess. You had ten seconds left. Follow me." She storms out of the house. Sakura follows obediently, eyeing the sword at the woman's side. Both of her parents are at work already.

While walking through the streets, Chloe tosses Sakura an apple over her shoulder for breakfast. The girl eyes it warily before wolfing it down. They come to a large fenced off area. "This is a great training area," Chloe grins manically, her ears turning into fluffy fox ears that wiggle with excitement. Sakura looks around at the multiple signs on the fence: Akagahara: Restricted Area. Stay out! Danger! Enter at your own risk. Do not enter!' Sakura gulps nervously.

The Mythran slices an opening with a single swipe across the metal fence with her sword. She enters and turns to Sakura who is still waiting outside the fence. "Are you sure we should enter, Sensei?" Sakura asks in a wavering voice.

Chloe sighs and replies, "Sakura Haruno. Smart but no common sense. If you wish to become a warrior worthy of your wanna-be vampire's attention, cross the fence. There will be no turning back." Taking a deep breath, Sakura steps into onto the grass inside the fence. "There may be hope for you yet," the fox woman smiles. Sakura looks slightly relieved. "Unless of course you die first. That would be a waste of time." Sakura sighs and falls back into her fearful depression. Chloe unsheathes her sword again and shouts, "To Victory or Deaths!" Sakura remains silent. The dark haired woman scowls and points her sword at Sakura. She scolds, "You have to get into the spirit. Let some of that tension and cowardice out! Scream!" Sakura closes her eyes, thinks about being separated from Sasuke, Naruto's annoying her, and the precarious situation she finds herself in now. The pink haired banshee lives up to her nickname and lets out an echoing war cry.

Chloe smiles. "Better." Sakura looks around. Her hands shake both from exhilaration at the scream and the fear of entering a restricted area. She grips a kunai with both hands and slowly follows Chloe through the foliage. The Mythran rolls her eyes while her ward jumps at every noise she hears. The leaves of bushes and trees scrape harmlessly against the Chinese fox's light leather armor.

**Just Outside of the Forest of Death: **

The werewolf sits on the fence with his arms crossed. The gate beside him is open with Jamen guarding the entrance. Naruto hurries to the fence, panting heavily. "Sorry I'm late, Master Wolf!" he shouts. "My ramen got burned, so I had to make more." Wolf smirks at his childishness and drops directly in front of the blond.

"Is that so?" the bearded man asks with amusement. When the boy nods, he picks him up by the back of his shirt. "I hope you ate well, little fox. You will be spending the next few months in here." Naruto stares into the dark forest and starts stammering and trying to get away from the werewolf. Loud clicking sounds emanate from the woods followed by growling and then loud screeching.

The werewolf laughs and drags him towards the forest. "Come now, fox boy! You're not scared of a few bugs, are you?"

"Yes!" Naruto shouts, still struggling to get away. "And lions and tigers and bears!"

"Oh my," Wolf retorts. "Jamen and Murgetroid will accompany you, but they will only interfere if they feel like it. They can get pretty lazy sometimes."

Murgetroid grumbles, "If this is the Forest of Death, then where are the zombies and vampyres?"

"The whats?" Naruto asks loudly.

Murgetroid paws him upside the head. "Shut up or you'll get eaten by the first thing your loud mouth attracts the attention of!" Naruto rubs the back of his head and glares at the enormous griffin angrily.

Wolf heaves the boy in the air—Naruto starts screaming—and throws him through the open gate and into the forest. "Have fun!"

Jamen rolls his eyes and draws his massive blade. "You coming, were?"

"Nah," he shakes his head. "I have some business to attend to. Cyclops was lying about being scratched. I need to keep an eye on him. Tonight's the second night of the full moon before it starts receding, assuming it's anything like our moons or the Old World's." The giant goblin nods once and enters the forest, slamming the gate shut behind him.

**In the Maximum Security Prison: **

Shouts and jeers echo the prison block while the new prisoner sits in his dark cell. Mizuki hits the wall with his hand. "Curse the Kyuubi brat! I'll kill him," he growls. Despite the chakra restraints on his wrists and ankles, the silver haired man starts going through fighting stances. He closes his eyes and moves his feet in a slow dance, punching and kicking into the air, following up with a roundhouse kick to the head level.

"It's smart to stay sharp in here," the prisoner in the adjoining cell tells him. "You don't want to be caught alone in the dark with these people."

Mizuki pauses to reply, "I will be fine. I won't be here long." He continues the movements, breathing heavier without the use of chakra to enhance his stamina. "This time I will not be caught off guard like what landed me here."

"Too late," the other prisoner sneers.

The former Chunin back flips away from the other cell. "Explain," he snaps.

Chuckling, the other prisoner steps out of the shadows cast by the lights above outside the cells. He has a purely murderous gaze with an eerie smile. His dark black hair had strands of gray in it, but he holds himself with a noble air. His very presence seems to emanate power. "You would stand no chance with all of your magical elemental powers at your disposal. Without even those, you are as helpless as a Chupacabra."

"A what?" Mizuki frowns, stepping back against the other cell.

"Um…a lamb. A blood sucking lizard lamb," the man explains, almost comically. "But anyways! I'm getting off track." He smiles sinisterly. Mizuki hears a tune flow through the air. Within seconds, the entire cell block is humming the identical tune over and over, getting faster and faster. "I believe my child called this one the 'Jaws theme'. I like it," he laughs, cracking his long bony fingers.

"Who are you?" Mizuki inquires after striking a defensive stance. The music puts his every hair on end.

The man strides toward Mizuki. His body dissipates into mist briefly as he moves through the bars and reforms in the traitor's cell. "You may call me Lord Castor. You may also scream for mercy." His eyes flash a blood red and his teeth sharpen and become like pointed daggers.

"I haven't done anything to you!" Mizuki shouts, trying desperately to push the bars apart before diving for the door and rattling it. "Let me out! Guards! Guards! Help!"

Castor rubs his temples. "Humans are so petty, going so far as to attack children. I can respect killing children for food, but for mere prejudice? That is wasteful. I am here because I am hungry and you don't deserve to live. That boy…he hangs around the fox kid…"

Mizuki pauses at the description and glances over his shoulder at the intruder. "Y-you mean Iruka?"

The vampyre lord snaps his fingers. "That's the one! He told me what happened last night. I wonder what this world's humans taste like." He gestures forward with a finger. "Come here, young one."

Mizuki grips the bars and tries to scream for help, but nothing will come out of his mouth. His feet shakily slide step by step to their doom. "What…is this?" the Chunin grunts.

"Come to me," Castor repeats solemnly. Mizuki curses his body as it moves towards him. The silver-haired ninja stops in front of the vampyre, coming up to his shoulder. Castor whispers in his ear, "The guards are not coming to save you. My little girl is keeping them company." Mizuki wants to shout. He wants to run or attack or do something. But he cannot. His lips will not form words. His hands will not clench. His blood runs cold in the presence of this monster. Castor chuckles with amusement as he sees the hope die in Mizuki's eyes. "Your fear smells delicious." Mizuki manages to force his eyes up to look at his killer's face. The handsome face of the vampyre is barely visible in the light. He tilts Mizuki's head to the side and chomps down on his jugular. Finally, Mizuki could scream, if his throat were not being torn open by this creature. The Vampyre Lord chugs his blood greedily, lifting him off the ground by the shirt as he drinks. Blood drips down his chin and covers his face. Mizuki's skin becomes almost as pale as his hair. Several minutes later, Castor takes a deep, satisfied breath. "Delicious."

He reaches between the bars into his own cell and picks up an empty mug left by the last prisoner. Castor holds the cup under Mizuki's neck, filling it to the brim. He snaps Mizuki's neck with a flick of his wrist and drops the corpse into a growing puddle of its own blood. He licks his lips and wipes his face with the sleeve of his long black cloak. His free hand mists; and a moment later, the locked door opens. He strolls down the corridor, his presence causing the rowdier prisoners to be quiet. Castor stops when he feels a strange sensation.

The vampyre glances into a cell. Sitting there is a bright eyed, blue haired man with a very white face, a raccoon-like dark strip around his eyes, and odd things over his ears. "Hello," the man drawls in a higher pitched voice than most men. "You are truly special, if your presence is any indication. May I run experiments on you? I promise that the surgeries will be minor and that the samples will be taken only every other day. You may even survive the process."

"No," Castor answers. The man's face falls and he sighs loudly.

The prisoner continues with a bright white smile, "It is your loss! Until they execute me, I want to experiment on every person I can. I will become the greatest scientist in the world!" He begins laughing maniacally. Castor notices a small butterfly resting on the man's shoulder. It has a yellow head, a green body, and purple wings. "What is your name?"

"Kurotsuchi," the man replies slyly. "What is it to you?"

Castor frowns, "I was not talking to you, worm."

The scientist is unperturbed by the insult and smiles wider. "This is a butterfly that has been following me around since before I was captured. I named it Ashisogi Jizo. The Leg-cutting Jizo."

"You are an odd creature. Both of you," Castor observes.

Kurotsuchi sneers, "Says the monster who feeds on the living. My butterfly can smell the blood on your breath."

"You can talk to it?"

"Of course I can," the genius prisoner says, finally looking insulted. "I am the greatest scientist ever! Not even that snake Orochimaru can compare to my genius! Talking to lower life forms is simple."

"Especially since you are one of those lower life forms to begin with," Castor retorts smugly. "I will check up on you some time. You could be very useful to me."

The scientist leans back in his cell and shrugs. "I won't do anything unless it interests me, but we shall see. Goodbye, blood eater."

"Goodbye, butterfly whisperer," Castor says with a smirk. He strolls away before the man can respond. The scientist's wild laughter echoes through the chamber. When he approaches the entrance, Natasha has one guard on the ground serving as a couch with the other is at her feet, staring up at her worshipfully. Both guards have glazed over eyes. "Natasha!" he snaps. "What did I tell you?"

She pouts, "We know, we know. No tasting the guards."

"You tasted the guards despite my orders, didn't you?" he accuses with a raised eyebrow.

She rolls her eyes. "No, we did not, old man! We kept our lips to ourselves. This is just fun. The humans in this world are so susceptible to illusions and persuasion! It's almost too easy." She holds up a small bottle. "This is Wolfie's blood. He gave us some before we left. Happy?"

"Yes, humans are too weak in this world," he admits. Castor hands her the mug as he walks by her out the door. "Take some fresh blood," he says over his shoulder. "We need to stay strong if we're going to have fun here."

She giggles and takes a small sip. Her eyes widen. "This is yummy!" She gulps it down hungrily and licks the cup clean once the blood is all gone. Sniffing the air, she whispers, "I'm getting more!" She morphs into a bright red furred fox and trots through the compound, following her nose to Mizuki's open cell. She laps up his blood from the floor before moving on to the body.

"Interesting," Kurotsuchi grins as he watches her. "Very interesting."

**At the Training Ground: **

"All right, Sasuke. The first thing I'm going to teach you is tree walking. Apply chakra to your feet and walk up, like so," Kakashi says casually as he walks up a tree. He gets to the top and sits on a branch. "Use too little chakra and you will fall off. If you use too much, you'll get blown off. Go for it."

The Uchiha loner focuses his chakra and runs up the tree, almost immediately being blown off by using too much chakra. "I said to be careful with how much chakra you use!" the Jonin says irritably. "Try again. Maybe I should bring back your teammates. Sakura has great chakra control." He thinks, '_And Naruto is a good challenge to his skill. The idiot would push him farther, faster. I'll have to talk to the Hokage.'_ When Sasuke falls again, he growls under his breath but suppresses his uncharacteristic, growing anger.

"Is something wrong, Kakashi-sensei? You are acting weird," Sasuke calls from the ground.

"I'm fine!" he shouts. The one eyed Jonin frowns at his own outburst and says more calmly, "It can wait until later. Keep going." Sasuke looks at him oddly but decides not to comment further, sprinting up the tree and slashing the bark with a kunai before falling back down.

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!


End file.
